New New Home
by MegaPrimo1
Summary: All the monsters are now above ground. Having taken over the state of New Jersey (renamed New New Home), the humans have reluctantly accepted them into their everyday lives. An epic collab with rhymeswithorangejuice.
1. School

**The sun rose on a peaceful day in New New Home, the scents of butterscotch and cinnamon mingling with the morning dew. A strange assortment of houses lined the neat, ordered streets, and to the north, a huge school took up half of the monster state. To the south, there was a huge rectangular building that looks like Mettaton in the distance. Could the monsters really have found peace and tranquility at last? Probably not, because Undyne hadn't had her morning coffee. Me and** rhymeswithorangejuice **collab in this epic yarn!**

* * *

Sans groaned as he awoke next to Toriel, who was snoring peacefully beside him. He groaned as he woke up. He dragged himself out of bed and put on a hoodie identical to the rest of his and tattered pair of pink slippers. He stumbled down the stairs of his house, which he had brought from the underground. Speaking of, he felt like cleaning the ruins today, which he brought above ground as the basement of his house. Lots of stress on moving day. He opened the door with a creak and stepped outside. Snow was still on house's roof even though it was summer, attesting to the full extent of Sans's laziness. He looked down the road at the giant Mettaton building in the distance. It was shaped like his old body, even though he now could sustain his EX form indefinitely. He let out a low sigh thinking about his brother, Papyrus. Good Ol Pap had left after MTT offered him a housing quarters at the middle floor of his skyscraper. Now Sans barely saw him. What did he ever do there without his bro to keep hime occupied? Sans felt himself break a little inside.

Toriel had been up for hours. She had to get breakfast made for the children and drive to school before five AM. Whistling as she put her butterscotch cinnamon homemade toaster pastries into the oven. She was almost ready to call for Sans and Frisk to start waking up, because it usually took them over an hour.

"Frisk, darling, get up!" she said into Frisk's room. She stirred, turning their mussed brown head towards the door. She groaned, and rolled back over. Almost twelve years old, she were getting into rolling their eyes and moaning. Toriel went back into their room, where a huge mound in the middle of the bed was slowly rising up and down with Sans' breaths. She shook him gently, knowing just a whisper wouldn't wake him up. "Sans. We have to eat before school!" He groaned and turned over. It was a white pomeranian. "Damn!" she muttered, as she looked around the room, expecting a prank. There was a voice coming from the closet. "There are no skeletons in this closet. Well, except for me." he jumped out. She sighed. "It's too early for jokes. Let's go, Sans." He nodded and led the way out the door. When she went out the door, he wasn't in the hall. Used to his shenanigans, she made her way to the kitchen.

She heard a shriek coming from Frisk's room. Brushing off her hands, she made her way back to Frisk's room. Sans had jumped out of Frisk's closet, making the same pun. Frisk had shrieked, and yelled at him to go away. Giving Sans the stink eye, Toriel walked to the bed and pulled the blankets off Frisk.

"Time to get up, my child." Frisk moaned, getting out of bed and pushing Toriel and Sans out of the room.

"Teenagers, amiright?" said Sans, nudging Toriel as they sat down in their armchairs, Sans' shorter and wider than Toriel's.

Toriel sighed. "I guess. I'm still kind of in denial that Frisk is almost a teenager." The expected knock on the door came at that moment. "There's Asgore. Don't you dare answer, Sans. he's still a bit... in denial about our relationship." she walked to the wide door and heaved it open. "Hi, Tori- I mean Toriel,"

"Frisk is upstairs. Would you like a toaster pastry? They are just out of the oven."

"No thank you, I ate. Just here to pick up Frisk."

"She is upstairs. Be aware, she's not in a good mood." Toriel felt a hand on her back. She looked behind her, seeing sans, making his pun face.

"Hey, President Dreemur! You look like you're in a bad mood. Something got your _goat_?" Toriel rolled her eyes and left Asgore and Sans together, no matter how uncomfortable Asgore got.

"Frisk, darling, your father is here,"

"Yeah mom, I'm coming." Frisk came down the stairs, wearing short denim shorts over black fishnet tights, and a too-big crop top that said Cool Dude that she must have borrowed from Papyrus.

Shocked, Toriel didn't know what to do.

"Frisk, where did you get those?"

"Oh my God mom. Does it matter? Can't I get some privacy around here? Where did I get them? From Mettaton. He said I need to spice up my act."

"I'm going to kill that robot!" she marched toward the kitchen, yelling back "Go put on some jeans, Frisk!" Feet stomped up the stairs. Snatching three toaster pastries off the rack where they were cooling, then walking through the living room and into the doorway, where Sans seemed to be making friends with the old goat.

"Sans, we have to kill MTT. He told Frisk to wear fishnet leggings and short shorts." Asgore shook his head. "That robot gets some wacko ideas." yelling for Frisk, Toriel dragged Sans out the door, leaving Asgore alone with an angry teenager.


	2. Science and dating

Pouring a magenta liquid into a test tube over a bunsen burner, Alphys wasn't focusing on what she was doing. She wasn't thinking about science at all. She was thinking about her fiancee, Undyne, and what was happening the next day. Namely, their wedding. The magenta liquid turned turquoise, and steamed, which was the expected phenomenon. Writing down the results, Alphys looked up to the giant anime poster, looking for inspiration from Kissie Cutie Mew Mew. She sighed. She texted Undyne, _almost done with work. All ready?_ She posted on her UnderNet, _getting ready for my wedding! *squee*_ she walked to the fridge, putting the now-turquoise liquid into it. Reaching above the fridge and grabbed a package of ramen noodles, she grabbed the ever-boiling kettle off the stove and poured it into the package. She sat down, staring back at the poster on her wall.

Her phone buzzed with a text from Undyne. _All ready, baby. Meet you at Grillby's II? Pap wants to go out._ She replied, _sure! Almost done here._ She put her uneaten ramen regretfully into the fridge and took off her stained lab coat, replacing it with a brown sweater. Looking in the mirror, (despite everything...) and grabbing her keys, she walked out the door, locking it as she went.

She liked her new lab enough, but it was nothing like her old one. Sure, she brought all her books, posters, and test tubes, but still. The human world seemed very different, with so many people (even though Alphys had never been out of New New Home, or New Jersey as the Americans still called it). There were hardly any humans in NNH, and most of the state was taken up by School (toriel's school. Named, of course, by Asgore). She walked the couple of blocks to Grillby's II, which, although still run by Grillby, was just not the same. He had gotten into vegan and raw food, so it just wasn't the junk food joint it used to be.

She opened the door, hearing the bell jingle, and saw Undyne and Papyrus getting into an intense arm wrestling match. As Undyne beat Papyrus, their combined laughter was too much to watch and Alphys walked over.

"HEY ALPHYS! HOW MUCH WORK DID YOU GET DONE?" yelled Papyrus.

"Lots, actually. T-t-thanks for asking." Alphys sat down next to Undyne and took her hand.

"YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE! I WISH I HAD SOME WHO WOULD LOOK AT ME THE SAME WAY MY BROTHER LOOKS AT A BOTTLE OF KETCHUP!"

"Really, Pap? You and Mettaton are practically a couple already." muttered Undyne good-naturedly. Alphys and Undyne were very large Papyton shippers. They often spent a lot of time teasing Papyrus about it, but they really didn't see MTT at all, him being a cultural phenomenon and all. "Is Sans coming?" asked Undyne with a toothy grin. Papyrus sighed and said "NOPE. HE AND TORIEL ARE ON A 'DATE.'" Undyne guffawed, and Alphys literally "squeed", leaning on Undyne to keep herself from falling over. Pap looked confused. Undyne's laughing disappeared and she said "But seriously, Pap. We worry about you."

"Don't you worry about me, I think Mettaton is warming up to me."


	3. Robot Angst

A metal chair flew out of the top floor window of the MTT official skyscraper. "Stupid skeleton!" He vented. "Why does he hate me?" "I don't think he hates you, Mettaton-"

"Yes he doooooes!" Mettaton draped himself over the conveniently placed piano. Alphys sighed and folded a shirt she found lying on the floor. Alphys always took time to clean up MTT's top floor apartment, because Mettaton never had time for cleaning up, and refused to get a maid.

MTT rolled over on the piano and fell off, but managed to do it gracefully. He stood up, strode over to the closet.

" _This is what he thinks gifts are!_ " he threw open the closet, revealing four shelves of bones wrapped in red ribbons, Papyrus figurines (complete with poseable scarf),and an enormous collage with miscellaneous trash cut into the shape of Papyrus and Mettaton.

"See? He gives me _trash_ and-" he falls back onto the piano dramatically and began to moan, "God, Alphy, he hates me." Alphys sighed, not wanting to get thrown out the window like the chair had been. "J-just talk to him. That's how me and Undyne got together. Plus, I just saw him at Grillby's, and he seemed-" "I don't care. Whatever that loser said about me doesn't matter. The public loves me! I'm a shining star." Alphys rolled her eyes. It seemed like she was always rolling her eyes or sighing around MTT these days. "I just need to listen to sad breakup music and cry." Alphys sighed again. _Brring, brring_

Alphys answered her phone. Hushing MTT's drama-queen wails, she answered. "H-hello?" "Alphy! The rejects are uprising!"


	4. Slums

It was a dark day in the slums of New New home. Monsters that weren't perfectly happy with coexisting with humans moving here. Glyde, Doggo, Knight Knight, Mad Jick and other monsters all would rather have gotten revenge then made peace. There was never-ending rioting, theft, and other crime in this area. The police sirens were almost non-stop, and screams often pierced the night air. This particular night, however, a huge mob had gathered, not for gang in-fighting, but for a united cause. Plotting the death of the Dreemur family, and creating an anti-human movement. What no one realized was that Doggo was a double agent, and had just clued Undyne and the Upper Guard of the rally. So they came. And to quote Undyne, they opened up a can of whoop $$ on the enemies. And the rebellion was temporarily crushed.


	5. Super Judge Undyne

Undyne was the Monster Council's self-appointed judge, mostly because she wanted a gavel. Or gavels (she always broke them). "ORDER!" she screamed, slamming her gavel, even though everyone was already silent. "As you know, the UNDERDOGS from the CRAPPIEST part of the city have had an uprising. And so, of course, me and the royal guard beat the CRAP out of those SUCKERS!" she slammed the gavel down for emphasis. "So OF COURSE, me and my buds down at the police station solved THAT problem, but we need a plan to see what we'll do if this happens again. Which it WON'T! Cause we beat those suckers to OBLIVION!" Everyone agreed that Undyne was the best judge ever.


	6. Cooking with a cool skeleton

"Hello, beauties and gentlebeauties! Welcome to Cooking With a Killer Robot™, joining me is a spaghetti connoisseur, totally definitely platonic friend, and if you say otherwise I'll kill you, Alphys, The Great Royal Guardsman Papyrus!" THere was nothing but cricket sounds. "Uh, Papyrus?" Some confetti weakly fell from the studio ceiling. Then there was a great rumbling sound. Suddenly a race car burst through the walls. At 3 Miles Per Hour. The air conditioner was turned up all the way to give the illusion of the wind blowing through his mini-cape. He hopped out of his car, did a frontflip and landed in front of Mettaton. He dramatically posed for a second before noticing Mettaton's confusion. "How did you drive through the window? We're on the 168th floor?" Mettaton demanded. Papyrus perked up and said "SANS HELPED!" All the way from ground level, the sound of a whoopee cushion was heard, and Sans said "hey bro." The ratings went up so high, they exploded through the screen and ascended into the sky above. Mettaton shrugged and dramatically swung his upper body toward the nearest camera and blew a kiss at it. "Let's get ready to make a fabulous feast!" A montage of proper hygiene, equipping of essential cookware, and clips of Mettaton looking flirtatious but approachable ensued. Frisk sat in the front row with Toriel, Alphys, and Undyne, writing Papyton fanfiction. Undyne quietly whispered, "Stir harder, you dork." Alphys wondered aloud whether Papyrus or Mettaton would propose. Hearing the lizard scientist's words, Papyrus blurted, "I always figured Mettaton would, after months and months of I, the Great Papyrus, doing my best to seem worthy of his beauty." Mettaton, though incapable of blushing, became very flustered, and glared at Dr. Alphys, using her as a distraction from the confusing emotions riddling his brain. The two spent the rest of the episode avoiding eye contact, and managing to ruin a simple spaghetti meal in their awkwardness.


End file.
